Thư viện ảnh:Thẻ tiêu đề
Thẻ tiêu đề là một cảnh được chụp nhanh lúc mở đầu tập phim để giúp người xem xác định được tập phim đó. Nhiều cảnh hiển thị xung quanh ngôi nhà Flynn-Fletcher, nhưng đôi khi được quan sát tại nhiều địa điểm khác nhau. Mùa 1 File:Rollercoaster title card.jpg|"Rollercoaster" File:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror title card.jpg|"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" File:Flop Starz title card.jpg|"Flop Starz" File:The Fast and the Phineas title card.jpg|"The Fast and the Phineas" File:Lights, Candace, Action! title card.jpg|"Lights, Candace, Action!" File:Raging Bully title card.jpg|"Raging Bully" File:Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg|"Candace Loses Her Head" File:I, Brobot title card.jpg|"I, Brobot" File:Run Away Runway title card.jpg|"Run Away Runway" File:The Magnificent Few title card.jpg|"The Magnificent Few" File:S'Winter title card.jpg|"S'Winter" File:Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|"Jerk De Soleil" File:Are You My Mummy? title card.jpg|"Are You My Mummy?" File:Ready for the Bettys title card.jpg|"Ready for the Bettys" File:I Scream, You Scream title card.jpg|"I Scream, You Scream" File:Toy to the World title card.jpg|"Toy to the World" File:Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! title card.jpg|"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" File:It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World title card.jpg|"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" File:Mom's Birthday title card.jpg|"Mom's Birthday" File:Journey to the Center of Candace title card.jpg|"Journey to the Center of Candace" File:It's About Time! title card.jpg|"It's About Time!" File:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together title card.jpg|"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" File:Tree to Get Ready title card.jpg|"Tree to Get Ready" File:The Ballad of Badbeard title card.jpg|"The Ballad of Badbeard" File:Greece Lightning title card.jpg|"Greece Lightning" File:Leave the Busting to Us! title card.jpg|"Leave the Busting to Us!" File:Crack That Whip title card.jpg|"Crack That Whip" File:The Best Lazy Day Ever title card.jpg|"The Best Lazy Day Ever" File:Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. title card.jpg|"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." File:Voyage to the Bottom of Buford title card.jpg|"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" File:A Hard Day's Knight title card.jpg|"A Hard Day's Knight" File:Traffic Cam Caper title card.jpg|"Traffic Cam Caper" File:Bowl-R-Ama Drama title card.jpg|"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" File:Got Game? title card.jpg|"Got Game?" File:Comet Kermillian title card.jpg|"Comet Kermillian" File:Put That Putter Away title card.jpg|"Put That Putter Away" File:Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? title card.jpg|"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" File:The Flying Fishmonger title card.jpg|"The Flying Fishmonger" File:One Good Scare Ought to Do It! title card.jpg|"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" File:The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein title card.jpg|"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" File:Oil on Candace title card.jpg|"Oil on Candace" File:Out of Toon title card.jpg|"Out of Toon" File:Hail Doofania! title card.jpg|"Hail Doofania!" File:Out to Launch title card.jpg|"Out to Launch" File:Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" File:At Last title card.jpg|"At Last" (trùng tập phim với "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") File:Unfair Science Fair title card.jpg|"Unfair Science Fair" File:Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) title card.jpg|"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Mùa 2 File:The Lake Nose Monster title card.jpg|"The Lake Nose Monster" File:Interview With a Platypus title card.jpg|"Interview With a Platypus" File:Tip of the Day title card.jpg|"Tip of the Day" File:Attack of the 50 Foot Sister title card.jpg|"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" File:Backyard Aquarium title card.jpg|"Backyard Aquarium" File:Day of the Living Gelatin title card.jpg|"Day of the Living Gelatin" File:Elementary My Dear Stacy title card.jpg|"Elementary My Dear Stacy" File:Don't Even Blink title card.jpg|"Don't Even Blink" File:Chez Platypus title card.jpg|"Chez Platypus" File:Perry Lays an Egg title card.jpg|"Perry Lays an Egg" File:Gaming the System title card.jpg|"Gaming the System" File:The Chronicles of Meap title card.jpg|"The Chronicles of Meap" File:Thaddeus and Thor title card.jpg|"Thaddeus and Thor" File:De Plane! De Plane! title card.jpg|"De Plane! De Plane!" File:Let's Take a Quiz title card.jpg|"Let's Take a Quiz" File:At the Car Wash title card.jpg|"At the Car Wash" File:Oh, There You Are, Perry title card.jpg|"Oh, There You Are, Perry" File:Swiss Family Phineas title card.jpg|"Swiss Family Phineas" File:Hide and Seek title card.jpg|"Hide and Seek" File:That Sinking Feeling title card.jpg|"That Sinking Feeling" File:The Baljeatles title card.jpg|"The Baljeatles" File:Vanessassary Roughness title card.jpg|"Vanessassary Roughness" File:No More Bunny Business title card.jpg|"No More Bunny Business" File:Spa Day title card.jpg|"Spa Day" File:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" File:Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" File:Bubble Boys title card.jpg|"Bubble Boys" File:Isabella and the Temple of Sap title card.jpg|"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" File:Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg|"Cheer Up Candace" File:Fireside Girl Jamboree title card.jpg|"Fireside Girl Jamboree" File:The Bully Code title card.jpg|"The Bully Code" File:Finding Mary McGuffin title card.jpg|"Finding Mary McGuffin" File:Picture This title card.jpg|"Picture This" File:Nerdy Dancin' title card.jpg|"Nerdy Dancin'" File:What Do It Do? title card.jpg|"What Do It Do?" File:Atlantis title card.jpg|"Atlantis" File:Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" File:Just Passing Through title card.jpg|"Just Passing Through" File:Candace's Big Day title card.jpg|"Candace's Big Day" File:I Was a Middle Aged Robot title card.jpg|"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" File:Suddenly Suzy title card.jpg|"Suddenly Suzy" File:Undercover Carl title card.jpg|"Undercover Carl" File:Hip Hip Parade title card.jpg|"Hip Hip Parade" File:Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers title card.jpg|"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" File:Ain't No Kiddie Ride title card.jpg|"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" File:Not Phineas and Ferb title card.jpg|"Not Phineas and Ferb" File:Phineas and Ferb-Busters! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" File:The Lizard Whisperer title card.jpg|"The Lizard Whisperer" File:Robot Rodeo title card.jpg|"Robot Rodeo" File:The Beak title card.jpg|"The Beak" File:She's the Mayor title card.jpg|"She's the Mayor" File:The Lemonade Stand title card.jpg|"The Lemonade Stand" File:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1" File:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2" File:Summer Belongs to You! title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" File:Nerds of Feather title card.jpg|"Nerds of a Feather" File:Wizard of Odd title card.jpg|"Wizard of Odd" File:We Call it Maze title card.jpg|"We Call it Maze" File:Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! title card.jpg|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" File:The Secret of Success title card.jpg|"The Secret of Success" File:The Doof Side of the Moon title card.jpg|"The Doof Side of the Moon" File:Split Personality title card.jpg|"Split Personality" File:Brain Drain title card.jpg|"Brain Drain" File:Rollercoaster The Musical! title card.jpg|"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" File:Make Play title card.jpg|"Make Play" File:Candace Gets Busted title card.jpg|"Candace Gets Busted" Mùa 3 File:The Great Indoors title card.jpg|"The Great Indoors" File:Canderemy title card.jpg|"Canderemy" File:Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg|"Run, Candace, Run" File:Last Train to Bustville title card.jpg|"Last Train to Bustville" File:Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! title card.jpg|"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" File:The Belly of the Beast title card.png|"The Belly of the Beast" File:Moon Farm title card.jpg|"Moon Farm" File:Ask a Foolish Quesion title card.jpg|"Ask a Foolish Question" File:Misperceived Monotreme title card.jpg|"Misperceived Monotreme" File:Candace Disconnected title card.jpg|"Candace Disconnected" File:Magic Carpet Ride title card.jpg|"Magic Carpet Ride" File:Bad Hair Day title card.jpg|"Bad Hair Day" File:Meatloaf Surprise title card.jpg|"Meatloaf Surprise" File:Phineas and Ferb Interrupted title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" File:A Real Boy title card.jpg|"A Real Boy" File:Mommy Can You Hear Me? title card.jpg|"Mommy Can You Hear Me?" File:Road Trip title card.jpg|"Road Trip" File:Tour de Ferb title card.jpg|"Tour de Ferb" File:Skiddley Whiffers title card.jpg|"Skiddley Whiffers" File:My Fair Goalie title card.jpg|"My Fair Goalie" File:Bullseye! title card.jpg|"Bullseye!" File:That's the Spirit title card.jpg|"That's the Spirit" File:The Curse of Candace title card.jpg|"The Curse of Candace" File:Escape from Phineas Tower title card.jpg|"Escape from Phineas Tower" File:Lotsa Latkes title card.jpg|"Lotsa Latkes" File:Ferb Latin title card.jpg|"Ferb Latin" File:A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas title card.jpg|"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" File:Tri-Stone Area title card.jpg|"Tri-Stone Area" File:Doof Dynasty title card.jpg|"Doof Dynasty" File:Excaliferb title card.jpg|"Excaliferb" File:Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" File:Monster from the Id title card.jpg|"Monster from the Id" File:Gi-Ants title card.jpg|"Gi-Ants" File:The Remains of the Platypus title card.jpg|"The Remains of the Platypus" File:Mom's in the House title card.jpg|"Mom's in the House" File:Perry The Actorpus title card.jpg|"Perry The Actorpus" File:Let's Bounce title card.jpg|"Let's Bounce" File:Bully Bromance Breakup title card.jpg|"Bully Bromance Breakup" File:Quietest Day Ever title card.jpg|"Quietest Day Ever" File:The Doonkelberry Imperative title card.jpg|"The Doonkelberry Imperative" File:Meapless in Seattle title card.jpg|"Meapless in Seattle" File:Delivery of Destiny title card.jpg|"Delivery of Destiny" File:Buford Confidential title card.jpg|"Buford Confidential" File:The Mom Attractor title card.JPG|"The Mom Attractor" File:Cranius Maximus title card.JPG|"Cranius Maximus" File:Agent Doof title card.jpg|"Agent Doof" File:Minor Monogram title card.jpg|"Minor Monogram" File:What A Croc! title card.jpg|"What A Croc!" File:Sleepwalk Surprise title card.jpg|"Sleepwalk Surprise" File:Sci-Fi Pie Fly title card.jpg|"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" File:Sipping with the Enemy title card.jpg|"Sipping with the Enemy" File:Tri-State Treasure - Boot of Secrets title card.jpg|"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" File:Doofapus title card.jpg|"Doofapus" File:Norm Unleashed title card.jpg|"Norm Unleashed" File:Where's Perry? title card.jpg|"Where's Perry?" File:Where's Perry? (Part Two) title card.jpg|"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" File:Ferb TV title card.jpg|"Ferb TV" File:When Worlds Collide title card.jpg|"When Worlds Collide" File:What'd I Miss? title card.jpg|"What'd I Miss?" File:Road to Danville title card.jpg|"Road to Danville" File:This Is Your Backstory title card.jpg|"This Is Your Backstory" File:Blackout! title card.jpg|"Blackout!" Mùa 4 For Your Ice Only title card.jpg|"For Your Ice Only" Happy New Year! title card.jpg|"Happy New Year!" Fly On the Wall title card.jpg|"Fly On the Wall" Bully Bust title card.jpg|"Bully Bust" My Sweet Ride title card.jpg|"My Sweet Ride" Der Kinderlumper title card.jpg|"Der Kinderlumper" Sidetracked title card.jpg|"Sidetracked" Primal Perry title card.jpg|"Primal Perry" Mind Share title card.jpg|"Mind Share" Backyard Hodge Podge title card.jpg|"Backyard Hodge Podge" Bee Day title card.jpg|"Bee Day" Bee Story title card.jpg|"Bee Story" Great Balls Of Water title card.jpg|"Great Balls Of Water" Where's Pinky- title card.jpg|"Where's Pinky?" Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" Knot My Problem title card.jpg|"Knot My Problem" Just Desserts title card.jpg|"Just Desserts" La Candace-Cabra title card.jpg|"La Candace-Cabra" Happy Birthday, Isabella title card.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Isabella" Love at First Byte title card.jpg|"Love at First Byte" One Good Turn title card.jpg|"One Good Turn" Mission Marvel title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Thanks But No Thanks title card.jpg|"Thanks But No Thanks" Troy Story title card.jpg|"Troy Story" Druselsteinoween title card.jpg|"Druselsteinoween" Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror title card.jpg|"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" Face Your Fear title card.jpg|"Face Your Fear" Cheers for Fears title card.jpg|"Cheers for Fears" Steampunx title card.jpg|"Steampunx" Just Our Luck title card.jpg|"Just Our Luck" Return Policy title card.jpg|"Return Policy" Live and Let Drive title card.png|"Live and Let Drive" Phineas and Ferb Save Summer title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" REAL Father's Day title card in HD.png|"Father's Day" Imperfect Storm title card.JPG|"Imperfect Storm" The Return of the Rogue Rabbit title card.png|"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" It's No Picnic title card.png|"It's No Picnic" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum title card.jpg|"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" Operation Crumb Cake title card.png|"Operation Crumb Cake" Mandace title card.png|"Mandace" Phineas and Ferb Star Wars title card.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" Lost in Danville title card.jpg|"Lost in Danville" The Inator Method title card.jpg|"The Inator Method" Night of the Living Pharmacists title card.jpg|"Night of the Living Pharmacists" Tales from the Resistance title card.png|"Tales from the Resistance: Return to the 2nd Dimension" Doof 101 title card.png|"Doof 101" Act Your Age title card.jpg|"Act Your Age" Last Day of Summer title card.png|"Last Day of Summer" Phim Thể loại:Thẻ tiêu đề Thể loại:Thư viện ảnh en:Gallery:Title cards